Ebbing
|Ruler = House Vassermiller Emperor of Nilfgaard |Official_language = Common Speech Nilfgaardian language |Demonym = Ebbinger (?) |Currency = Denar Floren |Religion = Nordling Pantheon * Pereplut * Unicorns |Geo_map = Tw1 map ebbing.png }} Ebbing is one of the largest states dependent on the Nilfgaardian Empire, though officially operates as an autonomous and self-governing kingdom. Situated at the junction of rivers and bordering the Great Sea, it is known for its marshes and swamps. Throughout the ages, most of the Nordling cartographers considered Ebbing as the southernmost part of the Continent, claiming that Gemmera and lands further south belong to another landmass. The Nilfgaardians in turn perceived it to be the beginning of the "north", hence the series of conflicts against the Nordlings which began with the annexation of Ebbing were dubbed the "Northern Wars" in Imperial historiography. History Early history The earliest known inhabitants of the Velda delta, one of the major landmarks of the modern-day Ebbing, were the Markee people. They were tough horsemen and winemakers, but at some point of the history they moved to Metinna. Some time after the First Landing, Nordlings (and possibly Skelligers)see the Notes began to settle the land. Most of them chose the sea coast and rivers and occupied with the fishery, while others established salt mines in Venendal. In the 10th or 11th century, Stygga Castle began to be the seat of the witcher School of the Cat and remained so until the kings, feared for their lives, sent the army which slaughtered the witchers over the course of three days. Nilfgaardian wars In the 1230s, the Kingdom of Ebbing was stuck in succession crisis. does specifically state that it was between the quadruplets. It is however impossible chronologically, since those would not born until 1250s. Taking advantage of the endless negotiations, in the Usurper sent here the army. Ebbing's military, based on the social status rather than on competence took horrible loses, though mostly the lowborn - the nobles fled the field. Tired of the political chaos, they adapted to Imperial dominance. The birth of the Ebbing quadruplets was talked as far north as Bremervoord. After the Battle of Sodden Hill, won by the Nordlings, Ebbing rebelled alongside Geso and Maecht, but the rebellion was brutally suppressed by the junior commanders of the Imperial army. Ebbing retained its formal independence, but the real power was held by the emperor, as proved when Dominik Bombastus Houvenaghel was given lordship over Venendal and Neveugen. National Emblems Coats of arms The coat of arms and flag for Ebbing is never actually described in the books. Three significant versions were used in adaptations: first one, depicting a serpent or wyrm, was introduced in ; the second one, with four rivers symbolizing Velda, Lete, Arete, and Sylte, was created by homebrew heraldist Mboro and used in ; while the third one, depicting a bell on barry Sanguine and Or, appeared in . The coat of arms in the infobox merges all the three. Geography and climate Located beyond Dol Angra, it borders the Great Sea to the west, Metinna to the north with the river Sylte acting as a natural border and Maecht to the east. The kingdom also neighbors Salm, officially a sovereign principality that is de facto dependent on Ebbing. Most of its territory is characterized by three rivers Velda, Lete, and Arete which crisscross in the land of vast wetlands named Pereplut considered as a hatchery of monsters and diseases. However, the land reclaimed from the swamps is rich and fertile soil attracting the settlers. Outside the marshes there are hill chains, considered less fertile but containing mineral deposits such as Venendalian salt and Luverten's gems. Society and culture Most of the people live in towns and villages near the sea and in the lands reclaimed from the swamps. The corruption is common and certain members of the elites seem to find pleasures in rather immoral manners. Notable people Royal family * Juan Pablo Vassermiller * Putzi, Gritzi, and Mitzi Aristocracy * Roegner of Ebbing * Dominik Bombastus Houvenaghel * Matilda de Nementh-Uyvar Others * Cadfan * Kayleigh * Leo Bonhart * Luthien Notable locations Territories, vassal states, and provinces * Pereplut * Salm * Venendal Cities and villages * Claremont * Dun Dâre * Fano * Jealousy * Neveugen (?) * Stygga Castle * Unicorn Notes * According to a fan article published by one of authors of , Ebbing was blend of Nordling and Skelliger cultures. However, lore on the kingdoms was not released along with other contents, so whether it was to be true or not in the final guidebook remains unknown. ** Origins of Ebbing as being cultural mix could explain three different COAs though. References Category:Nilfgaardian Empire Category:Vassal states Category:Stubs ar:إبينغ cs:Ebbing de:Ebbing es:Ebbing fr:Ebbing it:Ebbing pl:Ebbing pt-br:Ebbing ru:Эббинг uk:Еббінґ